Mini Snape para el día del padre
by alwaysuntilthend
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SEVMIONE. El día del padre, Hermione y su hijo, preparan una divertida sorpresa para Severus.


**MINI SNAPE PARA EL DÍA DEL PADRE.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. . Solo me pertenece la idea.

Faltaba una semana para el día del padre, Hermione decidió que ese día quería darle una divertida sorpresa a Severus.

Entró a la habitación de su hijo. Ian Severus Snape, de 5 años, una copia exacta en escala de Severus Snape exceptuando un pequeño detalle. Era un pequeño con ojos negros como su padre, pelo negro como el carbón y lacio hasta los hombros, pero de nariz respingona como la de su madre. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación mientras jugaba con una varita para niños con hechizos limitados. Lanzaba luces de colores allí y allá, mientras se quedaba mirandolas con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Entonces Hermione se acercó a el y le dijo.

-¿Vamos a preparar la sorpresa de papá?

-¡Si!

Hermione y el niño se arreglaron para ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando ya estaban listos abrieron la puerta que dirigía al sotano y bajaron.

-Severus, cariño, vamos a Hogmeade a comprar unas cosas, volvemos en unas horas.

-Vale, siento no poder acompañaros, la poción está en la fase más delicada.- Dijo el con el animo un poco caído por no poder acomopañar a su familia. Hermione con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Tranquilo. Así puedes trabajar sin ruidos.- Y con un beso y un adiós por parte de su hijo a su padre salieron escaleras arriba y se desaparecieron destino a Hogmeade. Se dirigieron a la tienda donde Severus se compraba la ropa. Entraron y Hermione sonrió al sastre que conversaba con una de sus costureras.

-Señora Snape. Que alegría verla por aquí. ¿Viene sin su marido?

-Si es que es una sorpresa para el.

-Ah entiendo ¿le va a regalar una traje?

-No del todo. Quiero que nos haga dos trajes exactos a los de Severus, con todo lo que el lleva pero a nuestra medida.- Dijo señalandose a ella y a su hijo.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Será divertido. Vamos a tomaros medidas.- El sastre subió a su hijo en una especie de elevador y comenzó a tomar medidas mientras una vuela-pluma apuntaba. Y una de las costureras hizo exactamente los mismo con Hermione. Cuando hubieron tomado las medidas para todas las prendas Hermione se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

-Lo tendrán listo pasado mañana por la mañana. Serán 200 galeones.- Hermione pagó y entonces se dirigieron a la zapateria donde Severus compraba sus botas. Entraron y saludaron al zapatero.

-Buenos dias queriamos dos pares de botas como las que utiliza mi marido pero de nuestra medida.

El zapatero se adentró en el almacén y segresó con dos cajas de zapatos. Les entregó las cajas. Se probaron las botas y notaron que pesaban bastante. Pagaron y salieron de allí. Al llegar a casa Hermione entró rapidamente en la habitación de su hijo y guardó las cajas de zapatos en lo alto del armario. Sabía que Severus ahí no las veria.

* * *

Al cabo de dos dias Hermione volvió a hacer una salida a Hogsmeade pero esta vez dejó al pequeño Ian con Severus. Volvió a casa con los dos trajes y los escondió rápidamente para que Severus no la descubriera.

Los dias restantes pasaron rapidamente. Hermione despertó y lo primero que hizo fué felicitar a Severus.

-Feliz día del padre.- Dijo y salieron hacia la cocina. Mientras bajaban las escaleras su hijo se les unió y salto encima de su padre.

-¡Feliz día papá!-

-Gracias Ian- Respondió severus mientras lo sujetaba con una gran sonrísa en su cara.

Después de desayunar Severus se sentó a leer en el salón. El no esperaba ningún regalo. Con tener a su familia cada día con el y una felicitación le sobraba. Hermione se levanto de su lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Entró en la habitación de su hijo y se empezaron a vestir. Cuando ya estaban listos, Hermione E¡entró a la habitación de matrimonio y cogió el regalo que había comprado. Un juego de utensilios nuevos para pociones con el nombre de su marido grabado. Salieron de la habitación y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Ian se adelantó corriendo hacia el salón.

Severus escuchó apresurados pasos por las escaleras en dirección al salón pero no le dio importancia, Ian siempre corría de aquí a allá. Entonces vio una pequeña persona vestida completamente de negro corretear por delane suyo. Levantó la vesta de el libro y vió a su hijo correteando seguido por Hermione. Los dos iban de negro. Se fijó más en la indumentaria. ¡Oh! Llevaban un traje igual los suyos. Los miró con la expresión de sorpresa dominando su cara mientras ellos dos decian.

-¡Feliz día papá!- Hermione le entregó el paquete pero el no lo abrió.

-Ian acercate. El pequeño se acercó rapidamente hacia el y Severus comenzó a inspeccionar sus ropas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Oh ¡Por Merlín! Es un pequeño Severus Snape. Es igual.

-Si incluso si se pone serio da el mismo miedo que tu en clase.- dijo Hermione señalando la cara de Ian. El frunció el ceño tal y como lo hacía su padre y empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

-Me encanta. Hijo, te vestiré así más veces. Dijo Severus sentandolo en su regazo. -¿Abrimos el regalo?- El pequeño asintió y comenzaron a rasgar el papel de regalo.

-Hermione muchísimas gracias. Me encanta. La verdad es que ya necesitaba uno nuevo.

- A mi no me des las gracias, fué a Ian a quién se le ocurrió.- Pasaron la mañana comentando, riendose de la vestimenta. Hermione hizo una pequeña imitación del muercielago de las mazmorras. Por la tarde estuvieron jugando en el jardín.

* * *

Era de noche, Ian ya dormia hacia un par de horas. Severus y Hermione subían por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al final el le abrazó por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de ella y le susurró en la oreja con voz sedosa.

-¿Sabes lo condenadamente sexy que estabas esta mañana con el traje?- Dijo y ella dejó escapar una risita. -Me ha costado mucho no lanzarme encima tuyo en medio de el salón.- Dijo frotando su ya notable erección contra ella. Hermione se giró para verlo y empezaron a besarse. Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Lo ultimo que se escuchó fue un susurro conjurando un hechizo silenciador.

Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
